


Craziness has Come

by Tsuk18ko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuk18ko/pseuds/Tsuk18ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three NORMAL teenage girls suddenly got thrown into KHR world. But somehow they arrived at Vongola Primo's time with bonus, in kids form. What will happen to them? Will they be in a good or bad situation? Warnings: OCs-inserted, swearing and cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craziness has Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Prologue

**Prologue:**

Three teenagers were having their holidays together in New York. The trio knew each other from the internet and unexpectedly they got along very well. Although each of them had a different appearance, they looked matched with each other. On the left, Matsuzawa Rio, a girl with short black hair, coal black eyes and light tan skin. In the middle was Sukaira Tsuki, a girl with long black hair that reaches to the end of her back, aquamarine eyes, and tan skin. The last one, who was on the right, Yuzoku Ryoko, she's the one with black hair that goes mid back, one red eye and other silver eye, and pale skin.

The three of them were hanging out at Otaku District. They were hunting for a complete set of KHR characters, which was really rare to find. Especially, Hibari Kyoya's figures. At midday, they took a break for lunch at the nearest cafe. According to the guide, that cafe has the most delicious cake in the US. That's also the reason why Ryoko insisted them to have lunch there.

"I would like the bitter devil's cake please," Ryoko said with a smile. "As well as a coffee."

"Tsuki. Stop day dreaming, and tell the waiter your order." Rio said in a monotone voice and her eyes were still on the menu.

"Anything will do." Tsuki said blankly as she went back into daydreaming.

"Then give her a chocolate swirl cheesecake, okay?" Ryoko asked the waiter, the waiter nodded as he took off, to deliver the orders. Then she spoke again, "Also, stop having everything Hibari Kyoya gets..." just before Ryoko could finish her sentence to Rio, someone cut her off.

"What are we doing here?" Tsuki suddenly asked blankly as she tilted her head to the side.

Ryoko slammed her head on the table. "Really?"

"I do anything I want." Rio said as she leaned her back to the chair with a victorious smirk on her face.

"What?" Tsuki asked when she saw Ryoko slammed her head on the table. Ryoko whose eyes met with Tsuki's went silent immediately.

"I want a chocolate shortcake and an ice tea." Tsuki said, no wait, _commanded_ as she went back into day dreaming.

Suddenly Rio punched Tsuki on her head, "We already ordered, no ordering anymore."

"I don't care." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone.

Sighed once again Rio opened her mouth, "Don't make a demon come out, Tsuki." she reminded her best friend.

"H-Here are your orders" the waiter came back and placed the ordered items on the glass table. Just before two of the teenagers started to argue.

"Ah, thanks!" Ryoko smiled at the waiter. The waiter seemed to blush a little, but still could smiled back to Ryoko and then left.

From a far a group of waiters kept glancing at the trio, especially Ryoko. "Hey, looked at that group. Aren't they pretty?" whispered one of them.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a pity that, that guy keeps sticking together with them. How lucky." said the other.

"The silent one was so cute. I hope I can talk to her." and the other added more. But, of course, it didn't go unnoticed by the group of three. Every time they hanged out together, they always got some gossips around because of their appearance.

"Rio-chan... You should keep your hair longer... Mid length?" Ryoko tried to complain to her friend about her appearance. True that her hair was short but her style was more like a boy than a girl, which always make people think that they were dating.

"I hate long hair." Rio said while sipping her tea.

"Then a girlish short cut." Ryoko tried to give another option.

"No." Rio denied the idea.

Again, another waiter whispered to his group, "I like the silent one too. That other girl's different color eyes give me goose bumps." It's clearly audible to the group.

"I think I like her. They are rare, and she's kind-looking." Another waiter joined the group topic and murmured in excitement. Rio heard what they said. She really hates it if someone tried to flirt or make fun to one of her best friends. She knew that they are popular with boys and that's why she wanted to protect them even though both teenage girls could defend themselves.

"You should wear a pair of contact lens Ryoko." Rio sighed. She put her cup down, then glared at the group of waiters.

"Huwa...that guy was glaring at us just now." A waiter warned as the others shivered in fear. Ryoko grabbed her glasses.

"You know I hate putting stuff in my eyes, " she pouted.

"Yes. I know," Rio said while smirking, satisfied by the reaction of the group which gone unnoticed by her friend. "When will you finish that cake? We have to go now."

"Last bite," she ate the last bite and wiped her mouth. "I'll pay since I was the one who insisted both of you to eat here." she grabbed her purse and bill, and then went to the cashier.

"He...thanks," Rio said with a genuine smile. Then she looked at Tsuki who was slowly eating her cake, but rather fast,'Tsuki also finished with her cake too.' She though in silent then she stood up from her chair, getting ready to leave. Just then Ryoko has been back from the cashier.

"Are we going back?" Tsuki asked as she looked up from her cake and stared blankly into their eyes.

"Yup!" Ryoko giggled and placed the leftover money as a tip. "Let's go~" She grabbed Tsuki by the arm and rushed out.

"Don't grab my hand." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone as she snatched her hand from Ryoko's grip.

"Hai. Hai." She smiled and they walked back to the hotel.

Satisfied with lunch, they have, the trio continued their hunting. Well, maybe today was not their lucky day. Because they couldn't find the figures they wanted so much. But they did find some things that they liked, on their journey.

 

The trio went through several turns and straight streets with all hands full of their stuff. The stuff was figures also some merchandise like clothes or accessories that looked like their favorite animation or manga, which people usually think that it's not important or no use. Finally, they reached the hotel, where they will be staying at. They got into their triple room and set down their shopping bags at their own corner.

"Should we head out to eat or get room service?" Ryoko asked and grabbed a necklace with a purple flame and put it on.

"Let's eat at the restaurant in the lobby." Rio answered the question while walking to the door.

"We should change... We've been sweating!" Ryoko suggested when she saw some sweat beads roll down her arms.

"People." Tsuki suddenly said out of nowhere. But no one listened to her.

"I have changed." Rio said with her back faced the door and hands on waist. She was wearing white man T-shirt and training trousers only.

"People." Tsuki tried once again, but this time a bit louder. Due to Tsuki's call, Rio looked over to check on her, but Tsuki just stared at her.

"Something wrong? Tsuki." Rio tried to get an answer from the said girl.

"Help me get dressed, I'm lazy." Tsuki said like it's the most normal thing in the world as she raised both of her arms to Rio with plain face.

"It's okay. I'll help her, can you get a table for us?" Ryoko said as she walked to Tsuki.

"Hn." Rio nodded and left the room.

"Put the clothing on me," Tsuki simply said as she started to day dream as Ryoko just sighed and started to put a black shirt and a pair of jeans on Tsuki.

"There," Ryoko smiled as she saw her work. She, herself, was wearing black shorts and a silver shirt with a black jacket. "Let's go." Ryoko said as Tsuki snapped out of her daydream and followed Ryoko out of the room to the restaurant.

 

Ryoko and Tsuki came out from elevator to face the hotel's lobby. There to their right, was the restaurant where they will have dinner. It looked full from outside. But when both girls walked in, it isn't that full at the inside. Upon their arrival at the restaurant, many people turned their head to them because of their striking appearance. They immediately spotted Rio who was sitting at one of the table in the corner with a menu in hand.

"That was fast." Rio stated as she took off her eyes from the menu for a second then looked back at the menu.

"I just grabbed clothes and put it on her..." Ryoko sighed as she sat down and waved to a waitress, to tell her to come.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked and Ryoko smiled.

"I would like coffee if you don't mind." Ryoko ordered without take a look at the menu.

"Bring an ice-cream cone to my room." Tsuki blankly said as she headed in the direction of the door and was about to leave. In an instant Rio stood up from her chair and hurriedly walked to Tsuki and yanked her shoulder. Then she flicked Tsuki's forehead.

"No ice-cream in the middle of the night." Rio commanded with a stern face.

"I don't care." Tsuki protested.

"Rules are rules." Rio replied, don't want to lose the argument.

"I can do what I want." Tsuki said in a monotonous tone.

"Let's make an agreement," that words stopped Tsuki's step and turned to face Rio. "If you could hold you urge to eat ice-cream at night, every time night comes. I will buy you ice-cream as much as you want, also any kind of flavor." Rio said with tape recorder in hand. They stared at each other eyes without any sound. Both of their faces still blank, showing the will to not give up.

After some minutes, Tsuki broke the silence first. "No." Tsuki said blankly.

"Fine. No ice-cream for one week." Rio said with a monotone voice.

"Hn." Tsuki said as she turned her back and left the room, leaving Rio behind.

 

At the room:

"I'm so hungry..." Tsuki complained blankly to herself, "Food, food, food, I need food." She sighed. _'I need something to eat.'_ She lay on the bed and took out her phone pressed several numbers and wait until the 'beep' sound disappear.

"Hello, this is room service. How we can help?" She got an answer.

Tsuki thought for a while, then replied, "Five large chocolate cakes." She said in a monotonous tone as a gasp from the person on the phone could be heard.

"A-are you sure about your order, ma'am?" The other line shuttered as he/she tried to clarify Tsuki's order.

Tsuki gave an are-you-kidding-me look at the empty air, then said, "I need to feed my dog, you have a problem?"

There was an awkward silence between the two. But then the other line broke first, "Hai, it will be right there in a moment." With that answer, Tsuki sighed and shut the phone.

_'Wait a second... Did I just insult myself by calling myself a dog?'_

Tsuki paused for a moment, but just shrugged it off.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. Tsuki walked to the door and opened it. Now, in front of her, there's a maid with a tray full of five large chocolate cakes. After Tsuki granted her permission to come into the room, she commanded the maid, "Put the cake down and you may leave," the maid quickly put the tray on the desk and scurried out, wondering where's her 'dog'. Tsuki sighed at the maid's behavior and closed the door.

Tsuki stared at her chocolate cakes. The chocolate cakes have much chocolate cream on it and a cherry on the top of it, one at each cake. The chocolate cakes also not in a slice and it looked like it has something inside the cake that will flow out and melt in your mouth.

Some minutes later, she started eating from the first plate. Her eating pace was very slow, but she somehow managed to finish her first cake in a few minutes. She finished all of the five plates, clean without and chocolate left on the plate, then laid her back on her bed share.

After sleeping for a while, she stood up to take a shower. She took some of her clothing to change in the bathroom and toiletries, such as towel, shampoo, soap, etc. Then she went in the bathroom.

 

Back at the restaurant:

With straight back, Rio walked back to her table and sat back on her first seat. She called the waitress, "Please cancel the ice-cream," Rio said to the waitress. "And don't receive any order about ice-cream for our room and Tsuki name." Rio added more. The waitress only could nodded at Rio statement and went to the kitchen to give the order. However, Rio didn't say anything about chocolate cakes...

Not long after the waitress went away, a waiter came to give Ryoko, her coffee and grilled chicken. The grilled chicken smelled so good and made Ryoko couldn't hold her appetite. Rio just sat there watching her friend savored her meal which invited some stare from other guests in the restaurant. Ryoko, who starts to get nervous by the stares that the quests given, decided to open a conversation, "Rio... People are staring at us..." Ryoko pouted as she continued to eat her grilled chicken.

"Ignore it." Rio said as she folded her hand on the table.

"Hai." she took a sip of coffee and started coughing. "Too... Sweet."

"I will call the waitress." Rio said as she raised her hand to call the waitress.

The waitress came and asked, "How can I help you, sir?"

"Could you please change her coffee, but this time makes sure to not put the sugar. Separate it." Rio said with intense aura. The waitress paled and then hurriedly walked back to the kitchen.

"Sorry... That you have to do this..." Ryoko said with an exhausted smile.

"It's okay." Rio said as she returned to lean her head on her palm.

A few minutes later, a plate of grilled chicken finally empty. Only bones were left on the plate. A cup of coffee also emptied, not leaving a single drop. Ryoko with satisfied face and Rio still with her flat face returned to their respective room.

 

"Tsuki?" Ryoko asked as she walked into the room, Rio followed behind her. From Rio's left, a sound of water running down was heard, then she concluded that Tsukiko was in there.

"She's in the bathroom." Rio called to tell Ryoko.

"Oh, okay..." Ryoko yawned. "Guess I'll read..."

"I will go to sleep." Rio said and walked to her bed to rest her body.

"Okay... I have the sweet bread." Ryoko sighed and put the roll on the counter, with napkins over and under it.

After awhile, Tsuki finally came out of the bathroom, done with her shower, Ryoko went in. She sighed as she dried herself after her shower, and put her pajamas on. She giggled when she saw both her friends sound asleep. She walked to her bed and tucked herself in as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it~ Also, The next chapter will have KHR! Characters in it~!


End file.
